Clases particulares
by Klarie
Summary: A Hermione se la asignado una tarea muy dificil, y es darle clases particulares al hurón más orgulloso, egocentrico y malvado de todo Hogwarts, ¿Como será estar encerrada una hora con su peor enemigo? OneShot, regalo para Tir


_El primer Dramione-One que publico por estos lados. Siento que hay mucho OoC en Hermione y en Draco, y lo siento, traté de hacer todo lo posible por regirme al cannon pero no se como haya salido el experimento. _

_Espero que bien, porque sino me tiraré de un acantilado (?) _

_**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Sthe...ups, ya no estoy en Twilight, perdón. Todo es de JK Rowling, nada me pertenece, ni la idea, porque creo que ya está bastante clicheada. _

_**Dedicación**: Para Tir, te quiero hermana._

* * *

Aún no se por qué hago esto. No me considero capacitada ni mucho menos con paciencia suficiente como para hacer pasar a mi salud mental por esto. ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, o alguno de sus estúpidos amigos Slytherin?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que tenía que dar clases particulares al hurón más prejuicioso, malvado, arrogante y orgulloso de todo Hogwarts?.

¿Qué se le había pasado a Dumbledore por la cabeza cuando me asignó esta tortura?

Si de algo estaba segura, es que de esto no iba a salir nada bueno. Juntar a Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger una hora en una estúpida sala, con un estúpido pretexto, era algo que no se debía hacer jamás. Seguro Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban ahora mismo revolcándose en su tumba.

Apreté los puños en señal de impotencia. No iba a soportarlo, no iba a pasar esta prueba. ¡Merlín!, Preferiría que me mandaran con una tropa de Dementores antes de ir a enseñarle a ese niño mal educado y que para colmo, me odiaba por unos prejuicios ancestrales.

-Granger, creo que en lugar de estar allí parada como una idiota, debe entrar, la están esperando- Genial. Ahora Snape venía a darme órdenes sin una pizca de delicadeza esperada de alguien que se hace llamar profesor. Indignada, levanté la vista hacia él, aún intentando controlarme.

-Como usted quiera, _profesor_. – le contesté lo más ácidamente posible. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la sala de Requerimientos, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Cuide el tono Granger, recuerde que está hablando con alguien superior.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de pura indignación, pero me controlé. No podía responderle de la forma en que me moría por hacer, sino, me metería en problemas, y problemas es lo que menos quiero ahora. No más del que ya tengo, al menos.

Apreté con firmeza el libro que tenía apoyado contra mi pecho, avanzando con paso decidido hacia la puerta y atravesarla de golpe.

La habitación que se había elegido era tal como una sala de clases. Me pregunté porque lo habrían hecho así, siendo que había muchas salas desocupadas en el castillo, pero por el momento lo ignoré. Pasé incluso por alto que la ventana daba a un jardín inexistente, y que las otras que estaban cerca estaban abiertas de par en par dando paso a un sol resplandeciente, cuando yo sabía que afuera llovía a cantaros. No pude evitar maravillarme del mundo en el cual me encontraba, otra vez.

-Veo que toda la decoración te sorprende Granger, de seguro no vez esto muy seguido en tu casa- Siempre hay algo que tiene que arruinar incluso los cuadros más hermosos. En este caso, era el hurón, más conocido como Draco Malfoy, era quien hacía la mancha en este lugar. Hice una mueca, consiente que Snape aún no se había ido para contestarle como se merecía.

-Te vendré a buscar en una hora Draco, si algo pasa, no dudes en llamarme- habló con una voz increíblemente diferente a la que había usado conmigo. Esperé a que la puerta se cerrara, y entonces le enfrenté.

-Que pena Malfoy, ¿Acaso me tienes tanto miedo que Snape no puede dejarte solo?

Él sonrió, orgulloso y arrogante como siempre, levantándose del sillón en el cual estaba. Me sorprendió que su pelo lanzara destellos al estar en contacto con el sol que entraba por las ventanas.

-A mi me da mas pena por Potter y Weasley, no saben nada de lo que está haciendo su querida amiga por estos lados.

-No tienen por qué y te aseguro que si lo supieran Malfoy, serían los primeros en venir a romperte las…

-Momento, momento, momento Granger, ¿Qué es ese vocabulario que traes?, Ah, aunque estando con los perdedores de los Weasley, algo de mala clase se tiene que pegar.- terminó con un tono alto y gestos demasiado sobreactuados.

Porque así es Malfoy. Me guste o no, es un jodido. Tan jodido como solo un examen de Snape puede ser. Y le odio, le odio tanto que me encantaría cortar su cuerpo en pequeños pedacitos y dárselos al calamar gigante. Es el único hombre de la faz de la tierra (además de Ron) que logra sacarme de quicio con solo tener que soportar su altanera presencia.

-Mira Malfoy, hoy no estoy de ánimos para contestar tus estúpidos y poco coherentes comentarios, ¿Podemos empezar con esto?

-Tú eres la profesora Granger, se supone que tú debes decir cuando empezamos- sonrió de manera egocéntrica, sin embargo su comentario hizo que me sonrojara como una tonta.

¿Desde cuando Malfoy me sacaba sonrojos? Hay que ver como está el mundo hoy en día…Me conformé con mandarle una sombría mirada y poner mis libros sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿No pudiste encontrar algo más viejo Granger?, ¿De donde lo sacaste, se lo pediste prestado al vegete de Dumbledore o qué?

Insoportable. Verdaderamente insoportable.

-Esto, Malfoy, es un libro. Li-bro. Haber si sabes lo que es.

-Claro que se lo que es, ¿Me crees imbécil?

_La verdad es que si_. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Primera batalla ganada.

-Vale, no contestes a eso- sonrió de manera imperceptible, sus labios se habían tornado en un gesto de evidente frustración, sin embargo sus ojos me sonreían brillantes- ejemos esta tontería por la paz, ¿Quieres?, Al menos en lo que dura esta insoportable hora. Así que dime, ¿De que es esa…cosa que traes?

-Ya te lo dije Malfoy, es un libro. Seré tu profesora ¿No?

-¿Por qué lo haces? Enseñarme, digo

-Dumbledore me lo pidió.

-Siempre pudiste haberte negado.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Tenía razón, Dumbledore me dio la opción pero… ¿Por qué acepté?, ¿Por qué le dije que si? Maldición.

-Granger 1- Malfoy 1 – habló él con sorna. Todo gesto de sonrisa había desaparecido, sus ojos volvían a ser fríos como antes. – Nunca me han gustado los empates la verdad, así que, di la verdad Granger… ¿Te gusto?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, estupefacta, desencajada. Repítanme lo último por favor que no lo he entendido bien.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, ya que no hay una razón lógica para que le hayas dicho al vegete que si, lo único que puedo pensar es que te gusto y quieres pasar una hora conmigo, lo que no me extrañaría.

-Malfoy, sinceramente, ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo? Ni aunque tú fueras el último hombre la tierra, me enamoraría de ti y con eso te digo todo.- al terminar mi pequeño discurso sentía mis mejillas arder nuevamente. Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

-Oh vamos, entonces explícame por qué aceptaste ser mi _profesora_- sus cejas se levantaron, mirándome fríamente.

Bufé de pura frustración, dando con el pie en el suelo.

-No lo se, ¿Vale?

Sonrió.

-Dos a cero Granger.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, no estamos en un partido de Quidditch, ¿Vale?, ¿Podemos empezar con esta estúpida clase? Ya me duele la cabeza

-Como usted diga, _profesora._

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras le veía tomar asiento en uno de los pupitres. Yo me senté en el mío, mirándole de frente.

-Bien, dime, ¿En que tienes problemas?

-En nada. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puede ser en nada, no por algo te asignaron clases.

-Fue idea de Snape, ¿Qué quieres que le haga?, Siempre ha estado un poco loco, quizás tanta grasa en el pelo le afecta…

-Yo se de alguien a quien el gel le afecta…- murmuré levemente

-¿Qué haz dicho?

-Nada, nada, entonces te pregunto por segunda vez, ¿En que asignaturas tienes problemas?

-¿Eres sorda? Ya te he dicho que en nada.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme. Mis nervios estaban apunto de estallar mientras este engreído no cooperara.

-Malfoy, la cosa es simple. Tú me odias, yo te odio y dejamos en paz al mundo, ¿Quieres? Ahora, ambos estamos metidos en esto, así que haz el maldito favor de cooperar antes que si tengas razones para llamar a Snape.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Considéralo como se te de la gana.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada un par de segundos. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insoportablemente insoportable? No había lógica, no había razón, sencillamente era imposible que alguien como Draco Malfoy tuviera el descaro de ocupar un poco de mundo sin que le manden a Azkaban.

-Transformaciones.

Me descoloqué, aún perdida entre mis pensamientos más fantasiosos en donde veía a Malfoy tras las rejas de Azkaban por peligro público para la salud mental de los magos.

-¿Qué haz dicho?

Bufó, enfadado.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces Granger, tengo problemas con Transformaciones.

Bien, al menos algo íbamos avanzando. Mientras buscaba en el grueso volumen de transformación elementaría, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como él caminaba hacia la ventana y miraba el jardín con aire ausente. Inconscientemente le imité.

No había nada en aquel jardín de especial. Era uno como cualquier otro, grande, espacioso, con el pasto increíblemente verde y con árboles grandes y frondosos moverse al compás del viento. Volví a fijar mi vista en Malfoy, pero me llevé una sorpresa al verle completamente absorbido por el paisaje, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, brillando de manera peligrosa.

-Tierra llamando a Malfoy, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Le vi sobresaltarse, y luego girarse hacia mi e inmediatamente vi como cubría sus sentimientos con aquella máscara de frialdad que le caracterizaba.

-¿No se supone que debes estar viendo tu asqueroso libro, _sangre sucia_? – espetó de forma cruel. –

Mordí mi labio para no responderle como se merecía. Algo me decía que no era hora.

Los siguientes minutos lo pasé explicándole detalladamente la materia de los EXTASIS que entrarían ese año y haciendo un leve repaso de todo lo visto años anteriores, sin embargo me fijé que su mente no parecía estar allí, sino más bien en aquel jardín que resplandecía afuera. La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte, así que no hice el menor ápice de preguntarle.

-Con eso concluimos por hoy, supongo que mañana también tengo que venir ¿No?

Él se encogió de hombros, volviendo a fijar sus ojos grises en la ventana. Era más de lo que podía soportar, así que resoplando de rabia le espeté:

-Malfoy, puede que creas que estoy loca, no, definitivamente creerás que lo estoy, pero… ¿Se puede saber que por qué miras tanto esa ventana?

Le vi girarse hacia mi, sorprendido, estupefacto. Me miró sin comprender un par de segundos, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios.

-Tal vez me contagiaste ya Granger, porque siento unas inexplicables ganas de responderte.

-Hazlo si así quieres.

Levantó una ceja, escéptico, mientras se levantaba y reptaba como una serpiente hacia mí.

-¿Esto es una tregua entonces?- me tendió la mano, tal como lo había visto hacer con Harry hace años atrás. Dudé.

-Vamos Granger, solo será un poco, no me volveré a exponer tocándote otra vez por si piensas que después de esto ocurrirá algo más…

Rodé los ojos. Malfoy siempre sería Malfoy.

-Lo mismo digo, tampoco yo me expondré, dicen que las pulgas de hurón se pegan fácil.

Vi su sonrisa hacerse un poco más grande cuando acepté, pero entonces respondió tirando de mí hacia él. Tuve que reprimir un escalofrío cuando su mano izquierda rozó accidentalmente mi cintura.

-Eso que vez ahí, es el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione.

-¿Tú casa?

-Casa es una forma ordinaria de llamarla- se hizo el ofendido-

-Vale, lo siento, entonces tu _mansión_, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Negó tristemente con la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro de resignación, pero a la vez señalando un punto en los árboles.

-¿No los ves?

Intenté fijarme en donde apuntaba y me quedé sorprendida. Era algo que no había visto. A los pies del árbol más grande y un poco más apartados, habían dos siluetas, una de una mujer y otra de un niño. Me sorprendí, pues las siluetas tenían vida.

La mujer tenía rostro conocido, era alta, esbelta y joven, con un largo pelo rubio platino cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros hasta la cintura. Su rostro era fino, como de alta aristocracia, al igual que el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sus pálidas manos hacían gestos y morisquetas al niño que jugaba a sus pies.

Este a su vez se parecía a ella. Mucho a decir verdad, los mismos rasgos tanto en la forma del rostro como en el pelo. No pasaba los cinco años, y reía de forma estruendosa y a la vez, musical, a las gracias de la mujer. Era hermoso.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunté embelesada mirando al pequeño ángel que estaba allí.

-Soy yo.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo. Le miré asombrada, a la vez que una mirada nostálgica se colocaba en su pálida cara.

-Sigue mirando- me alentó.

Obedecí instantáneamente, fijándome como pasados unos minutos, una sombra salía de los árboles más cercanos y se paraba frente a la mujer y su hijo. Ellos dejaban de reír, y miraban asustados al hombre.

Empezó una discusión que no era capaz de oír, veía como ella gritaba, y luego el hombre tomaba sin cuidado al ángel y lo llevaba fuera de alcance materno. Terminaba con la mujer llorando en el pasto, lamentándose por haber perdido a su hijo de esa forma.

-Tenía cinco años- me confirmó entonces mi compañero. Sus ojos volvían a ser fríos- Vi a mi madre nuevamente cuando tenía diez. Para esa época, Lucius ya me había lavado el cerebro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sintiéndome avergonzada por estar hondando un tema tan privado de mi máximo enemigo- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-No lo se, ni me importa. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

-Sin embargo a ti te gustaría hacerlo- le dije, dudosa- Te gustaría cambiarlo, y por eso cuando entras a esta sala, que es la de los deseos, vez tu mayor recuerdo, es porque te gustaría haber sido diferente, ¿No?

Sus ojos grises chocaron inmediatamente con los míos, y me atemoricé, sin querer.

-Si, tienes razón, me gustaría cambiarlo. Pero hay que diferenciar entre sueño o realidad, Granger

-Aún puedes cambiarlo, aún puedes cambiar.

-¿Y qué ganaría con eso?- me desafió-

-Amor, quizás.

-No me interesa el amor, el amor solo debilita a las personas, solo las hace vulnerables, solo termina acabando con ellas.

-No todo es malo en esta vida, Draco, y mucho menos lo es el amor, es solo que no estás acostumbrado a recibirlo, y si lo hicieras, podrías también darlo.

-¿Y quien me va a enseñar acaso? ¿Dumbledore?, ¿Potter? O quizás, ¿Tú?

Me sonrojé inevitablemente, sintiendo como una corriente recorría mi espalda.

-No sería malo que alguien te enseñara. – murmuré

-Si, no sería malo- sonrió- Pero por el momento, prefiero dejar las cosas como están, soy demasiado difícil para que alguien me aguante, sin contar lo inteligente claro.

-Si fueras inteligente, no estaríamos metidos en esa situación, Malfoy- le recordé- Bájate de esa nube, así jamás aprenderás.

Vi como me iba a contestar, pero entonces se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y luego Snape entraba por ella con aspecto tosco.

-Ya es hora Draco, vámonos.

Él hizo una mueca imperceptible para él, pero para mi no. Fingió tomar sus cosas, torpe y lentamente.

-Malfoy, no tengo todo el día, si te apuraras…

-No se preocupe por mi, señor- contestó el rubio sonriéndole- No me perderé camino a la sala común.

-Eso espero, estaré en mi despacho, quiero verte en diez minutos allí. Granger, mañana a la misma hora, buenas tardes.

Se retiró con su larga capa ondeando de forma macabra. Malfoy soltó una risita despectiva.

-¿Cómo le hará si aquí en las mazmorras no hay suficiente brisa?

No pude evitar sonreír, tenía razón.

-¿Hasta mañana entonces?

-Si, hasta mañana- sus labios se curvaron mirándome y a la vez, haciéndome temblar. Dio dos pasos más hacia mí, quedando a una distancia suficientemente peligrosa. Retrocedí inconscientemente, fijándome que quedaba ahora contra la pared. Genial.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de una cosa- murmuró cerca de mi oído- Si me llego a enterar que esto salió de tus labios Granger, te demostraré de verdad por qué iba a ser mortifago.

Cerré los ojos, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo desde ya que nunca iba a traicionarle contando lo que me había confesado minutos atrás. No sabía que me llevaba hacia eso, pero tampoco me interesaba la respuesta. Su distancia me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, sin embargo cuando le miré, pude ver que me sonreía de verdad.

-Gracias, Granger

Y entonces sucedió. Fue algo corto, tanto así que casi pude darme cuenta que sus labios habían hecho choque con los míos, como atraídos como un imán. Me sentí caer, y entonces sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura en un intento de ayudarme. Sus cosas cayeron, al igual que el libro que tomaban mis manos, pues estas habían llegado a dar sin querer hacia su cuello, en donde se entretenían con sus largos cabellos rubios.

-De nada, hurón. – le respondí con voz tan baja que era imposible que me haya oído, pero lo hizo, y otra corriente nos recorrió esta vez a ambos cuando nos besamos.

Fue algo tímido al principio, pasando entonces a un reconocimiento de emociones y sentimientos que se agolpaban por salir al exterior. No pasó mucho y nuestras lenguas se juntaron, peleando en una batalla que yo no estaba dispuesta a perder, y sabía que él tampoco. Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo era algo prohibido, tanto así que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaban, como la vez que robé los ingredientes para la poción multijugos en segundo. Si, esto era algo prohibido, pero increíblemente placentero.

-Malfoy- gemí entonces cuando tuve que cederle la batalla por la falta de aire de mis pulmones.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, nuestras respiraciones estaban igualmente de aceleradas, hasta podía sentir el eco de nuestros corazones bombeando agitadamente.

Se separó lentamente de mí y tomó sus cosas elegantemente. Caminó despreocupado hacia la salida, sin mirarme ni una vez, y no fue hasta que ya estuvo en el umbral cuando lo hizo. La sonrisa que mostraba era grande y sincera.

-Hasta mañana Granger- rio de forma musical, y me recordó a la imagen del pequeño niño del jardín. Me guiñó un ojo cómplice, y entonces se perdió en el pasillo.

Me quedé ahí, aún respirando de forma agitada, aún esperando que viniera un rayo y me partiera por haber traspasado los límites de lo prohibido.

Aunque después de todo, ¿Qué importaba?

-Hasta mañana, Draco- dije riendo a la vez que recogía mi libro del suelo y sonreía mirando el jardín.

Esto de las clases particulares era muy interesante…

_Soy de las que creen que Malfoy tiene lado sentimental .. _

_¿Review?_


End file.
